Gumi in Wonderland
by momokokoro-chan
Summary: Gumi is a kind and quiet young girl. Incredibly gifted, she visits a prestigious college for a tour and she finds herself going through an archway, but slipping down a tunnel, into a world that she can't comprehend. The one thing she can't understand the most is why everyone calls her 'Alice'. Based off 'Alice in Wonderland'. No huge vulgarities so far.


**Gumi in Wonderland**

_Gumi is a kind and quiet young girl. She is incredibly gifted and has the brains of something you wouldn't believe. When she visits a prestigious college for a tour, she finds herself going through an archway, but slipping down a tunnel, into a world that she can't comprehend. The one thing she can't understand the most is why everyone calls her 'Alice'._

**o~O~o**_  
_

"The school is renowned for its historical stone buildings, which we take great pride in," says the headmistress, a tall and frail 60-or-so year old with rubbery lips and a hardly genuine smile.

"I can see why," my Father says, gazing around.

"They're beautiful," he adds.

The headmistress nods in unison and glances over at me with sweet eyes, twinkling with innocence.

"Gumi, dear, why don't you have an explore on your own? I think you can make it around OK. Just don't wander too far," she suggests.

"OK," I say quietly.

"We'll be in my office. You know where that is, don't you?" She says in a condescending tone. I narrow my eyes at them both. Signalling I hated the way the headmistress talked to me to my Father, and signalling the same thing to her.

"Of course. A girl with an IQ of 166 who can't find her way back to a mere office is not worth her salt. Wouldn't you agree?" I say nastily, purposely exaggerating that I don't want to be patronised.

"That's about the longest sentence you have said to me," the headmistress laughs, ignoring my comment. My Father's eyes are peering upon me gravely and I know what he's thinking.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you," I say politely, offering my hand.

"Likewise," she replies, shaking it.

"I'll be off now. Shall I meet you at about 1:30?" I say unemotionally.

"OK. Don't be long," says Father.

I nod and make my way around the lustrous gardens, green pastures and thousands of flower beds, dazzled with different species of colourful flowers. The paths are elaborate and straight, and winds only in a precise circular angle; nothing is out of order. It's nice to see such organisation, but it almost feels a little _too _perfect.

The main features are moss-covered archways and large, majestic towers and church-like stained glass windows. The whole land had to cover an area of at least fifteen acres. I feel like something could be just lurking around the corner.

And just as I think this, a flash of white darts from a tree, and stops at another. I rub my eyes in disbelief, and watch to see if the white blur reappears.

And sure enough, I was right. The white critter bounces across the fine sapphire lawn behind a fountain, in the middle of a fancy courtyard. I stumble forward, drunk with curiosity. But I trek with caution, the click of my leather shoes echoing around me as I walk through a stone tunnel, making my way over. I stop as I see the white thing come out of hiding, and bounce just out outside the tunnel I'm in. It's clearly visible. A fluffy white rabbit with a pink nose, twitching innocently and savouring the feel of the wind flowing through its fine but coarse fur. It looks as soft as tissues. Out of sheer and venerable interest, I step forward. I halt quickly, in fear I'll scare the bunny away. It's blue eyes shimmer, and it gallops forward, until it is only just about a metre in front of me. It twitches its nose, luring me forward. I smile as an offering of friendship and hastily taking a bold step towards the rabbit, to touch it. But just as I do, I found myself screaming as I tumble down a pit. Through my clouded eyes, my tears rushing in fear. I see the rabbit, looking over the hole I fell into. And I swear, unbelievably, it smiled, and waved its paw as I fell. It stopped my screaming for a moment, but my throat continued to screech.

I kept falling, falling, dropping, dropping, descending down, down, down. My throat became dry, and the adrenaline was weakening as all of it was being used. My eyes darted around spontaneously, trying to get an idea of my surroundings. All I could see was wallpaper, wooden detailing and historical paintings.

_Where am I? _Was all I could think.

_What is happening? _Was the only thing I wondered.

Spinning, falling, glancing and finally...

_Boom!_

A crash-landing on my behind, spraying my dress over the floor.

"Eek!" I exclaim, jumping up from the cold, marble floor. I grab my thighs, throbbing from the cold. And even though there are more places throbbing, I thought it would be unusual to touch them.

"What... is this place?" I say aloud, glancing around what looked liked a Da Vinci-inspired reception room, without any doors and a huge gaping hole in the place of a roof.

But suddenly, I see the same white blur again.

"The rabbit!" I yelp in surprise. It hops noisily along the floors and jumps remarkably onto a table. His eyes shine before he knocks down a suspicious vile of fluid, and it flows messily onto the floor. The mysterious liquid is a bubbling violet and makes me wonder what it was. The bunny jumps down from the table and licks the fluid off the floor. It then looks up to me, and before my very eyes, shrinks!

"Impossible!" I yell in astonishment.

He kept getting smaller and smaller, until he was smaller than the size of the vile on the table; only about a quarter of an inch in height. Finally, he stopped. I peer in curiosity, but still not believing what I saw. The tiny rabbit bounces towards the wall and opens a door with its tiny paws. I gape into the two-inch doorway and try to peek through, but I only see the rabbit disappearing into the distance, and green. Lots and lots of green. I kneel down on my knees in confusion. What could I do? There was no way I could climb back up, and I knew that the door was the only place I could go.

Then, my eyes rest on the vile. I pick it up and swish the contents around and hold my breath. I gulp it down. It tasted bittersweet, like ginger ale but much more... Salty. It tasted like bubbly, gingery champagne, with that alcoholic aftertaste showing boldly. I couldn't say it was awful, but it wasn't the best thing I have tasted. And eventually but speedily, I feel everything getting larger and steeper and taller and then, my dress is like a huge rug around myself in mere underwear. And my legs are split in my shoes, one foot in each. It is said normally, but my socks were like dressing gowns for my feet. So, I pick one up, and before putting it on, examining it. It's about 2-3 times bigger than myself. I'm surprised beyond my sanity. This can't be happening. It's totally impossible. It defies all the rules of logic and then murders them twice. I twist the sock around my skimpy body in a type of dress. I jump onto my summer dress, a blue and white pleated t-shirt style thing that I didn't really want in the beginning. It feels almost like swimming, trying to run through my colossal clothing. I clutch the ends of my sock-dress fearing it may just slip off. After a couple minutes of fighting the tides of fabric, my tiny feet hit the marble floor. It was amazing. The colours were so intense, and you could see every speck of detail in the marble. And to my disgust, every speck of dirt too. There weren't many luckily, but long strands of green, as long as me, and as wide as my head. They were like creatures. And even though I don't remember pulling out my hair - sure enough the creatures came from my very own scalp. My feet flinch on the stone and I begin to run into the door, where it is green. Even though I knew that it would only take me one human step to get

to the door, I had to sprint. I swear, it was like 800 meters in length. I ran and ran and ran and ran. And finally, I met the door and the green beyond it. I stopped, breathing shallow and heart thumping. I gasp frantically to catch my breath. Since I'm much more academic than athletic, it only takes a bit for me to tire. I peer out beyond the yonder of the door. Suddenly, the green had morphed itself into rolling grassy hills and a picturesque landscape. Wild flowers blooming at will and soft, thin but tall grass. The sky was a clear blue with only a few clouds in sight. Trees reached the atmosphere and the body if them was a dark, sticky looking mix with mysterious neon moss and toadstools abundant around. Now that I look closer, the landscape wasn't quite as perfect - but still beautiful. The coarse grass sprouted shiny dew and flowers that boasted a bright yellow. Fungi of all sorts sprouted in every corner and every crevice in every tree. Large red mushrooms the size of chairs with white spots like buttons. Vines hung from branches, weak and twisted. The tulips bursted a vibrant orange, pink, violet and neon blue. It was really... enchanting.

Once I catch my breath and begin to regulate my breathing, I step towards the door carefully, only hearing my soft feet pitter-patter. I stand in awe, looking at the gay sight I saw. The sweet, soft tune of squeaking, squawking and quarrelling birds. I take another step inside the door. Still clutching my sock, I stand and watch the birds. They were like no other birds, vibrant in colour but agile and athletic. Amazing. But I still couldn't believe.

"I must be dreaming," I remark quietly.

My toes retract and contract slowly, feeling the baby-soft blades of grass and the soft mud between. All is silent except for the calm rustle of the enormous trees and the birds. A soft breeze hangs in the air, blowing hard enough to notice but soft enough not to mess up my green locks. But the silence is interrupted by singing. Sweet singing. Wonderful, soft and soothing music. Quite alarmed, I swing my head over to the left and seek the source of the beautiful sound. A young girl, small in stature but with full-bodied, wavy and bouncy locks of sunshine gold hair. Radiant as the sun was her beautiful fair face, deep as the ocean were her splendid crystal blue orbs, observing the nature with love. I couldn't bring myself to approach her; such radiant beauty was she. I wanted to call out to her, as I thought she might be able to be of assistance to me. But before I could find my voice, hers echoed around me.

"Alice!" She exclaims brightly, a placid smile crossing her lips.

I furrow my brows, confused, and turn around to inspect behind me. There was nobody there.

"No silly, you!" She laughs, her eyes locked in my direction.

"Me?" I say nervously, my voice feeble and hoarse.

"Yes, you!" She says.

She gallops over happily, her gown in her hands to stop it from dragging along the ground. She races over and leaps into my embrace unexpectedly.

"I'm so glad you returned, Alice," she says lovingly.

"...I'm not Alice. I'm sorry," I reply, extremely nervous.

"You're so silly. Of course you're Alice!" She says childishly, standing back and gazing at me.

"No... my name is Gumi. I fell in a pit after following a rabbit and shrunk to this size, and had to tie a sock around me. I'm not Alice - really. I'm sorry, you're mistaken."

The girl shakes her head gently.

"You're Alice. It's certain. But the sock is agreeable. Come with me and I'll get you some clothes."

The girl takes me by the hand and stomps forward, leading me. But I remain in the same position and pull her to a halt.

"What is it, Alice?" She asks.

"Look - I've told you - the name is Gumi. But I can't go with you, I'm sorry."

"Why not?" She says, a little outraged. I flinch insecurely.

"...well first and foremost... I don't know you. I don't even know your name," I say quietly, not having any intentions to anger her further. She kind of chuckles forlornly, and raises her head tiredly.

"I don't know what game your playing, Alice, but it's hurtful. I'm SeeU, and you know that," she says slowly, seriously.

"It's Gumi..." I say, articulating.

"Just come. I know you don't want to be in the sock, and all I'm doing is giving you something to wear. Please?"

I take another look at her and sigh, knowing ultimately that of course I could never say no to such a sweet face.

"Alright..." I agree quietly.

"Great!" She squeaks.

"Let's go!"

She tugs me along animatedly, skipping along stone paths, green patches of grass and fungus, fungus and more fungus.

We come past other animals and creatures - none of which I've seen before. There were ocelot-looking cats that roamed around with red colourings and white patches, pink flying insects that looked like giant, spinning fireflies. It was extraordinary. But extraordinarily out of my comprehension. We come to a small house. Well, really a giant mushroom with windows and a door.

"Come inside," SeeU prompts, opening her dainty wooden door. Inside it is wooden, wood everywhere. Wooden stove, table, chairs, cupboard, pantry, shelves, everything is made out of wood.

"Would you like something to drink?" SeeU asks kindly. I nod and smile.

"Coffee, thank you."

"Coffee?" SeeU questions with great uncertainty.

"Yes... Thank you."

"No, no, I mean, what is coffee?"

My mouth drops and I almost die.

"You don't know what coffee is?" I exclaim.

"No ma'am."

"Alright... I'll have tea, then."

SeeU's face turns a blank white and she shivers exponentially, the fear rattling through her bones. Ignoring her, I say smartly,

"What, you don't know what tea is either?"

SeeU shakes her head.

"I know what it is," her head turns back to the window, "but we don't drink that here."

"Oh," I say, feeling a little ashamed of my comment.

"What about water? With a little herronberry for flavour?"

"Sure. What's herronberry?" I ask.

SeeU chuckles a little in disbelief as I was when she didn't know what coffee was.

"It's a very sweet and juicy berry. Named after a mystical bird from above with sweet and soft red feathers."

SeeU gathers a few of the plump crimson berries and offers one to me.

"Try it."

I look at it carefully, examining every part of it.

"Is it poisonous?" I ask, splitting open the flesh and revealing the thick black liquid inside.

"Nope," she says cheerfully, popping one into her mouth as proof.

I raise my eyebrows and also eat mine.

It was indescribable.

It was like a cherry bred with a raspberry and then dunked in strawberry jam and bathed in cranberry sauce. It was sour, very sour - but candy sweet. It was like as described, with a mountain of sugar on top.

"That's amazing!" I exclaim mightily. Looking up to SeeU in dismay.

"I'm glad you like them. You don't have coffee in your sock, do you?" She asks thoughtfully.

I burst into laughter, fitting over her hilarious statement.

"No!" I gargle. SeeU smiles at me, seeing me so happy and pops two herronberries into a wooden mug of water. She then took out - you guessed it - a _wooden _spoon. She clanked it around and dissolved the black goop in with the water.

"Here," she says, offering me the mug kindly. I take it immediately and begin to swallow it down, but savouring the delicious, unexplainable flavour of the herronberries.

"So Alice—"

"_Gumi," _I interrupt.

"Okay, _Gumi, _what are you?" She asks innocently.

"What _am _I?" I say, slightly insulted.

"No... I mean you descendants. Who do you belong to?" She corrects herself.

"Oh," I say, understanding.

"Well my Father and Mother were Japanese, but my Father's Grandmother was Mandarin and my Mother's Great-Grandmother and her Mother were both Thai. I have lots over other heritage, but I don't really care for it much," I tell SeeU, absorbed in what I'm saying.

"Wow! That's heaps! What animals are those? What do they look like?" SeeU asks eagerly.

"_Animals?!" _I burst, very angered. My ancestors are not animals! How dare she insult me so! If anyone is an animal here, it's her! How barbaric!

"...well... yes...?" She says unsurely.

"You know, usually it's considered incredibly insulting to call one's ancestors animals. My descendants are _people!" _I exclaim.

SeeU's jaw drops as she realises something. Something important, I assume.

"You mean... you are... a human?" She staggers, her blue irises quivering.

I roll my eyes arrogantly and huff in anger.

"Of course!" I say. But then I pause and look at SeeU, shocked beyond what she can handle.

"...you mean... you're not human...?" I murmur, now feeling the fear that she was.

"N-no! I'm..."

SeeU stands up and brushes back some of her golden locks with her extra-sharp and long nails and reveals a set of ears on top of her head. Pointed and pink on the outside, but silken gold on the out. She spins around also, and reveals a long, slinky and furry tail, flicking around.

"Oh my God!" I yell.

"You're a cat!"

SeeU nods as normal.

"...I never knew you were human... I never asked you before..." SeeU whispers to herself.

"Hey - never came here before!" I correct her hastily.

SeeU looks around quickly and then comes over and whispers in my ear,

"Do not - whatever you do - do not let anyone know you are human, even if you want to. Don't ever repeat what you just told me, do you understand?" In a firm voice.

I nod.

"Good," she says.

"Now let's get you into some clothes and you can get going. If anyone knows I have been hanging around you for long, it could cause trouble." SeeU's personality almost changes immediately. I could not believe that 5 minutes ago I met a sweet and innocent beauty, that now is a firm and secretive slinky minx.

"I don't think I'll have much that will fit you, though..." Sighs SeeU as she goes into another room.

I sip the rest of my herronberry water and get up to put the cup away. When I return to my chair, SeeU appears with a blue and white maid-like outfit. The skirt was puffed Lolita-style and was stark white, same with the frilly t-shirt corset. A navy blue apron accompanied the ensemble and had a huge bow at the back.

"Try it on," SeeU insists. I nod and take the uniform from her.

"Can I—" I begin.

"Go ahead," answers SeeU, predicting what I was going to say.

I enter the room SeeU came from carefully, and making sure not to break anything.

In the room was a large wardrobe, a queen-sized bed and two bedside tables. She also had a desk with a mirror, possibly where she would apply her subtle but nice make-up and such. It was obviously her bedroom. I untie my sock and slip into the skirt, buttoning and tightening it securely. I try to put on the corset, but realise I can't reach the back alone.

"...SeeU... could you help me to tie up the corset?" I holler.

SeeU opens the door quickly and steps into a nervous girl covering up her chest with a mere piece of clothing.

"Here," she says, pulling me over to the desk. She grabs the two laces and jolts them tightly. She keeps pulling until she asks,

"Is that tight?" And I of course reply,

"...yes!"

So she loosens her grip and then ties the laces back up.

I stand straight and take a long breath.

"Here," she says again, handing me the navy apron. I slip the frilly strap over my head and pass her the two hip-ties. She pulls the two, ties them and redoes the magnificent bow.

"Oh, and take these as well," SeeU says, collecting a pair of socks and a pair of black leather shoes, shining and glistening proudly. I slip them both on and straighten my hair.

"Thank you," I say.

"Don't worry about it," SeeU laughs in her usual chirpy voice.

"I have a couple more questions before I leave, though," I say a little embarrassed.

"Okay," she prompts.

"Well... when I came here I was lead by a rabbit—"

"White, beautiful fur and blue eyes?" SeeU guesses, looking like she already knew what I was going to say. I don't even have to reply.

"That's Peter. You'll be sure to meet him soon."

"Right,"

"And also..." I look outside the window before looking back into SeeU's oceanic eyes.

"...what is this place?"

SeeU smiles a delicate and warming smile.

"It's Wonderland."

**o~O~o**

**A/N: Hi Minna! Yes, I know. It has been too long, and I'm sorry. But I think you all will be glad to know that I've started about 10 new stories, that are just waiting to be published and I also plan to update some of my others. I hope you all enjoy this (and don't worry, I plan to make my own little twists in the story - it won't be _totally _Alice in Wonderland).  
**

**Enjoy, and cookies to those who favourite and review!  
**

**M xxx  
**


End file.
